


ritual lovers

by cleopatraslibrary



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: But also, M/M, Poetry, Spanking, just a little poem inspired by the brilliant loveontherocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatraslibrary/pseuds/cleopatraslibrary
Summary: inspired by yesi's beautifuljust wanna feel his hands go down. go read that instead, i promise, it's incredible.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	ritual lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uneventfulhouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just wanna feel his hands go down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210182) by [uneventfulhouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/pseuds/uneventfulhouses). 



> yesi destroyed my sanity and i had to release all of that energy somehow so we have a poem. inspired by [ just wanna feel his hands go down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210182).
> 
> happy birthday, yesi <3 love u hun
> 
> if anyone else is here, i hope you enjoy this lil piece. it's been awhile since i've written poetry, so the meter is off, but. i did my best.

Wild breath caught, Shane felt his pulse jump in his throat. 

Fingers trailed up his cheeks in a delicate hold. 

Ryan sent shivers down his spine with a coy gloat. 

His smile was full of promise and no less bold.

“What is it you want? What is it you need?”

Shane gripped his wrist with a contained fire.

“Anything, everything,” he would plead.

And lips touched with unbridled desire.

Worthless clothes to be discarded.

Hands touched and tugged and traced and hugged.

No time left to feel unguarded.

Endorphins thick like they were drugged.

“Sweetheart,” Ryan murmured.

Shane keened and arched his back.

“You are a quick learner.”

Slick skin welcomed the smack.

Sweat trickled down.

Hair curled upwards.

Sticky fingers crown.

There were no words.

Moaning.

Grunted.

Groaning.

Wanted–

_ Coming! _

  
  


Shane

sought

vain

thought.

(... but his mind was quiet in silent reprieve.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! i usually don't post poetry but. today is a special day
> 
> much love <3
> 
> [ come say hi on tumblr](https://cleopatraslibrary.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
